Staying Alive
by Nerweniel
Summary: Rolanda Hooch has a crazy idea and forces Serena Sinistra to participate. The object: relaxing Minerva McGonagall. Involves: singing, dancing, a stage, a Beegee-voice and mini-skirts.
1. The Voice?

"Rolanda Hooch, you are insane!" declared Serena Sinistra, and she meant it. Yet, her silver-haired friend grinned.  
  
"No, Sera, I've got a sense of humor."  
  
"You're insane."   
  
"I am not."  
  
"You are."  
  
"I am not."  
  
"You… oh, stop it, Ro!" Serena annoyedly interrupted herself. "Okay, I have to admit it- it is quite a funny idea…"  
  
"So you're in?" Rolanda quickly said, yellow eyes twinkling mischievously as she nudged her friend.  
  
"No, I am not!" Serena exclaimed, yet then, she hesitatingly added  
  
"Or perhaps I am…. but whatever, Ro… Let alone the fact that it really is a crazy idea- I mean, you are risking your very life, little lady."  
  
Rolanda sighed and reluctantly answered  
  
"Yes, I know. She'll kill me, won't she?"  
  
"Oh yes she will!" grinned her fair-haired friend. "And excuse me, Ro, but I am not really in the mood to receive another example of the infamous Scottish temper…"  
  
Rolanda laughed and shook her head.  
  
"Me neither, Sera, believe me! And… I have never been attacked by an irate cat before, and I don't think I want to experience it…"  
  
Serena nodded.  
  
"I agree. So why don't you just drop the idea and…"  
  
"Oh no!" Rolanda objected immediately.  
  
"She needs it! She's all busy and stressed, and a little fun won't kill her. She needs to relax…"  
  
"Yes," Serena muttered thoughtfully. "Perhaps she does… but…" she added doubtfully. "I doubt she'd like this way of relaxation."  
  
Rolanda grinned.  
  
"Of course she won't… at least, in the beginning. She'll probably make a big fuss about it, but she'll have a great time, I promise you…"  
  
Serena coughed softly.  
  
"Are you sure we're talking about the same person? I mean, she…"  
  
"I am talking about our dear friend the formidable Deputy Headmistress Minerva Katherine McGonagall, so yes, we are talking about the same person. And I just know she'll have fun with this in the end. And by the way…"  
  
She winked and grinned again.  
  
"We need her, remember, Sera? She's the only one…"  
  
Serena laughed.  
  
"Oh, yes, I forgot that. Do you really think she can still do that?"  
  
Rolanda nodded in a semi-stately way.  
  
"I am sure she can."  
  
~*~  
  
So the two women went up to their friend's rooms- better get it over as quick as possible- and Rolanda banged in a very typical way on the large, ebony door.  
  
"Password?" an elf-like creature on the painting next to the door shrieked.  
  
Rolanda grinned.  
  
"White warrior."  
  
"Right." the elf answered as the door went open and Rolanda and Serena entered.  
  
Minerva was sitting at her desk, correcting- as usual- various essays with her ever-present quill and red ink bottle. Yet now, she was staring surprisedly at her friends, raising one eyebrow.  
  
"Hello Ro, Sera." she then greeted.  
  
"Hi, Min." the other women answered, almost in unison.   
  
Minerva laughed.   
  
"Okay, what is wrong with you two? I am not dangerous, you know? I mean- you just called me by that stupid abbreviation of my first name again, and I did not explode, did I? You are standing there and staring at me as if I am some kind of dangerous animal!"  
  
Rolanda sighed.  
  
"How right you are, Min." she thought, and she knew Sera was thinking exactly the same thing. Yet, she remembered her mission and grinned.  
  
"Well, you can be quite dangerous sometimes, Minnie…" she smiled, as she sat down nonchalantly on the large couch.  
  
"But actually, we've come here with a Purpose."   
  
Minerva turned around on her chair to face her friends, and smiled.  
  
"And since you so obvious capitalized the first letter of "purpose", I guess it is quite serious, isn't it?"  
  
Serena nodded, yet Rolanda shook her head.  
  
"No, and that exactly is the problem! It is not serious!"  
  
"Oh?" Minerva asked, obviously quite taken aback with her friend's quick answer.  
  
"Now what is it?"  
  
Serena sighed and looked at Rolanda. Rolanda sighed and looked back at Serena, who hissed  
  
"It was your idea!" and stubbornly crossed her arms.  
  
So Rolanda began.  
  
"You see, Min, remember our 7th year?"  
  
Minerva raised her eyebrows and smiled faintly.  
  
"What part of our 7th year, Ro? The part where you tried to match me with Tom-bloody-Riddle? The part where you kept on singing "Albus and Minerva, sitting in a tree"? The part where you added me to the Quidditch team even though you knew I didn't want to be in it?"  
  
"Min, we needed a Chaser!" Rolanda objected, yet Minerva went on.  
  
"The part where you tried to hex Moira Zabini and ended up throwing up snails all over me? Or the part where you pulled me on the stage with you and Sera to do a "playback-act", as you so nicely called it?"  
  
Yet, she smiled. Yes, it had been a quite- extraordinary year.   
  
But Rolanda didn't look at all taken aback by Minerva's waterfall of words. She just grinned sheepishly and said  
  
"The last one."  
  
"What?" Minerva asked.  
  
"Well, you asked me which part, and I say "the last one"."  
  
As Minerva slowly realized what Rolanda was trying to tell her, Serena held her breath. This was such a stupid idea. A stupid- stupid idea. A real "Rolanda-idea"...  
  
"The part where…"  
  
"Where you pulled me and Sera on the stage and started to sing "Let's Twist Again" and "See You Later, Alligator"?"  
  
Rolanda grinned.  
  
"Well, they were actually "in", then. But yes, I mean that one. You see, Min, you are so stressed, and I…"  
  
Minerva's mouth fell open, and she indeed looked very dangerous as she slowly asked  
  
"Are you saying what I think you are saying? Rolanda Elaine Hooch, are you…"  
  
"No need to use my hated second name, my dear…" Rolanda went on imperturbably.   
  
"You are all stressed and you are going to get a serious nervous breakdown one of these days if you don't…"  
  
"I," Minerva spoke briskly. "am perfectly capable of…"  
  
Yet, here, Serena interrupted her, very much wondering why she was defending Rolanda's insane idea.  
  
"Oh no, Minerva, you're not giving us the "perfectly-capable-of" crap! You know, Ro has actually a point here! Last year, your were hit by four stunners… -*four* stunners right into the chest, young lady!- and you have been running around like a madwoman all summer. "Hogwarts-business", "Order-business"… my god, Minerva, you must be exhausted!"  
  
"Yet, I am not!" Minerva answered very shortly. "And even if I was, then whatever Rolanda is implying would only make it worse!"  
  
"But what am I implying?" Rolanda suddenly asked mysteriously.  
  
Minerva rolled her eyes.  
  
"Okay, Ro, I don't know precisely what you are implying, but if it involves a stage, singing and dancing, then my answer is "no". Clear?"  
  
Rolanda grinned. "Three out of three, my dear. And you are in. Clear?" she mimicked.  
  
Minerva gave Rolanda a look that would probably have frightened even Lord Voldemort himself. Serena, at least, felt as if the wisest thing she could do was run away- away, away, away. It probably was, yet, she stayed.  
  
"It'll be good for you and we need you!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because the Yule Ball desperately needs some good music, this year."  
  
"That is not a reason."  
  
"And because of The Voice."  
  
Sera literally held her breath as she saw Minerva's cheeks flush bright red.  
  
"OH NO, ROLANDA!" she then yelled. Yet, when she realized she didn't want her students to hear it, she managed to control her voice again.   
  
"Oh no, Rolanda, not "the voice"!" she spoke very angrily.  
  
"But oh- Minerva," Rolanda now almost begged. "We need you! We need you! You are the only one who can do that "Staying Alive"-Beegees voice… Oh, please?  
  
"I WAS DRUNK, ROLANDA!" Minerva exclaimed. "YOU had made me drunk with all your BLOODY nasty punch!"   
  
"Still…"  
  
"STILL WHAT?"  
  
"You know, Min, when you are yelling, your Scottish brogue is really quite obvious, dear. You really have to work on that…"  
  
"Don't. Change. Subject." Minerva interrupted her very, very shortly.  
  
"Okay, okay…" Rolanda raised her hands in defense. "Okay, you were drunk, and okay, it was probably my punch, yet still- you could sing it, Min! With that extremely high-pitched voice! Without sounding extremely "wrong"!"  
  
Minerva sighed.  
  
"Flattery will get you nowhere her, Rolanda. I am not- I repeat, not…"  
  
"If you don't do it for us," Serena suddenly interrupted her friend. "then do it for your Gryffindors."  
  
Minerva stared very surprisedly at her friend.  
  
"What? Why would…"  
  
"They desperately need a bit of fun, Minerva. With the return of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, they do not have much funny things in life anymore…"  
  
"Oh, yes, and seeing their Transfigurations teacher and Head of House act like a teenage idiot will make them feel any better!" Minerva answered sarcastically.  
  
"Actually, Rolanda replied dryly. "It will. And for heaven's sake, Minerva, don't you know what "fun" is about anymore, with all your "Important Business"! Don't you? My god, Minerva, just do it!"  
  
"I am sorry, Ro, but I am not- not!- going to participate in this stupid…"  
  
"My god, Min! Will you now finally stop with this whole "I-am-made-of-iron-and-I-feel-nothing"-attitude! Listen, I am going to ask the Headmaster, and if he approves…"  
  
"Then he is just as big a moron as you, Ro."  
  
"Then you will participate!"  
  
Minerva smiled.  
  
"But he won't approve, Rolanda… Even Albus will realize…"  
  
Rolanda grinned.  
  
"Oh, so you trust "Albus", don't you, Miss "I-Call-The-Headmaster-By-His-First-Name"? Albus and Minerva, sitting in a tree…"  
  
Minerva smiled faintly.   
  
"You've been singing that song for fifty years now, Rolanda. It's getting a bit boring…"  
  
Serena smiled.  
  
"Yes, but she has a point, you know!"  
  
"Yeah!" added Rolanda. "I mean- your password…"  
  
"What's wrong with it?"  
  
"White warrior?"  
  
Minerva's cheeks grew a darker red.   
  
"What does Albus mean, my dear? And Wulfric, which is his third name, I believe?"  
  
Minerva frowned, yet smiled.  
  
"Do not change subject now, Rolanda! Yes, I trust Albus! He will not approve this."  
  
"We will see." 


	2. One Word

As the two women had left their friend's office, Rolanda laughed and nudged her friend.  
  
"She is SO going to do it!"  
  
Serena shook her head.  
  
"Do you really believe that? She has-"  
  
"-not attacked us right away, which is a good sign!"  
  
Sera snorted.  
  
"My god, Ro, have you ever heard her yell like that before?"  
  
"Yes." Rolanda answered honestly, and Serena grinned.  
  
"Yes, me too, okay. But really, Rolanda, you can't say she was wildly enthusiastic, can you?"  
  
Rolanda grinned self-confidently.  
  
"Not yet, but she will be. Oh yes, she will!"  
  
Serena rolled her eyes, yet then turned to her friend and grabbed Rolanda's shoulders. She sternly raised her eyebrows in a very McGonagall-ish way.  
  
"Listen, Rolanda Elaine Hooch. If Minerva doesn't want to do this, then it is her choice, okay? And you aren't forcing her into this, okay? You aren't. Have I made myself clear?"  
  
Rolanda sighed.   
  
"Well, since we're all using our hated middle names today, listen to me now, Serena Annabeth Sinistra. Okay, Minerva doesn't want to do this. But, and answer honestly now, has Minerva ever known what was good for her?"  
  
"Well…" Serena hesitated.  
  
"Honestly! Oh, Sera, remember our 7th year? If we hadn't fed her, she would have starved to death… always on about her NEWT's… and if we would not have taken her Time-Turner from her and forced her to quit some classes, she'd probably have died of a heart attack before her 18th birthday!"  
  
Serena sighed.  
  
"Well, okay, you have a point there. Still…"  
  
"Minerva is the kind of person who has to be forced into having some fun! She an absolute dear and perhaps the bravest and most powerful witch of this century, but even she has to take a break sometimes! And come on, Sera, if seeing their Transfigurations teacher sing "Staying Alive" won't cheer the students up, what will?"  
  
"Nothing…" Serena finally gave in. Yet, she still had her doubts.  
  
"But Rolanda, Minerva is also the most stubborn witch of probably all times! How will we ever…"  
  
But Rolanda grinned and patted her friend on the shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry, Sera. One word. Dumbledore."  
  
"The Headmaster?"  
  
Rolanda nodded.  
  
"Yes. Sera, even you, who are always living with your head up in the clouds, must have noticed she's been having a major crush on the man for fifty years now! No, not just a crush, she loves him!"  
  
"And he loves her…" Sera added. Rolanda grinned.  
  
"Yes, of course he does! But they are both too bloody shy to express it! My god, it makes me so sick- they are always staring at each other with those extremely pathetic puppy eyes, like "notice me, notice me", and they don't even see that they quite sparkle with electricity when they're together!"  
  
"Yes." Serena commented dryly. "But what has that got to do with your- errr- "plan"?"  
  
Rolanda rolled her eyes.  
  
"Everything, you starry nitwit! Okay, sorry Sera, but really… if Dumbledore approves my "errr "plan" " as you so nicely put it, then Min is going to participate. Even if she doesn't like it. My god, she'd do every bloody thing for that man!"  
  
Serena chuckled.  
  
"Do you really think that?"  
  
"Sure!" 


	3. Persuading Dumbledore

"So, Headmaster, do you approve?" Rolanda matter-of-factly ended her long talk. Serena Sinistra sighed, though. It was a strange thing, but every time Rolanda re-explained her plan, it sounded more and more insane. No, Serena corrected herself, it just was insane. A typical Rolanda thing to do: crazy yet… slightly amusing. Okay, okay, very amusing. Sera even had to admit that she would quite like it. But Minerva! Rolanda couldn't honestly believe that Minerva McGonagall, formidable, down-to-earth Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts, would ever want to participate in something what would probably become *the* topic of conversation for the next twenty years! For the next thirty years, if Min did participate… But of course she wouldn't.  
  
Unless Rolanda was right. Unless Minerva would really do anything because of her love for the Headmaster… And Rolanda had a point there- Minerva and Albus really HAD to realize their feelings for each other. But would Minerva really do something like… like this, just because the Headmaster approved it?  
  
But, Serena came back to the point, that meant the Headmaster had to approve first. And would he?  
  
Albus sat down behind his desk, slowly crossing his arms before his chest. A faint smile stood on his lips as he, taking his time, examined the faces of the two women before him.   
  
The first one: Rolanda Hooch. Silver hair, yellow hawk eyes with a somehow "dangerous" twinkle in them. Notorious Quidditch addict- even more notorious prankster. Always been the wild child- as a student and as a teacher. Of course this idea had to be one of hers… Rolanda had always been slightly famous -or infamous- because of her… somewhat "creative" ideas. Yes, only she could have invented this little "show" she was planning to give. She, and not Serena Sinistra.  
  
The Headmaster's eyes strayed off to the second person.  
  
Serena. Brown hairs- touch of gold and grey in them. Blue eyes. She had an air of nervousness around her- an almost apologizing look in her eyes. Obviously felt quite embarrassed because of her friend's "plan". Poor Sera.   
  
Albus almost grinned. He had known these girls- women- since they had been students. He had known them- them and their best friend. Sera, Ro and Min. Though Minerva had always loathed that abbreviation of her name. Yes, Minerva…   
  
He had known her as well, in her school days, that tall, dark-haired girl with her great sense of duty. A wonderful Head Girl she'd been. She had always had everything under control. Everything- everyone, except her best friends. Especially Rolanda Hooch, of course.   
  
But Minerva had done everything she could… it had been no use. It still wasn't.  
  
Yes, Minerva in her 7th year. It was then, Albus recalled, that he had fallen in love with her.   
  
He had oppressed his feelings, of course. He had acted as a responsible teacher. Never even had he looked at her longer than was strictly necessary. Yet he had loved her, and he still did.  
  
But now? Now he was old- and even she wasn't exactly a girl anymore. And they got on well together, they were best friends even. He had learned to live with it. He had learned to live with the fact that he could never take her in his arms, that he would never kiss her. He could never send his love a card on Valentine's day.  
  
He had learned to live with it.  
  
Albus only awoke from his thoughts as Rolanda Hooch pointedly coughed.  
  
"Er- Headmaster?"  
  
Albus looked up, saw the yellow, mischievous-looking eyes of the Flying Instructor and suddenly took his decision.  
  
He nodded.  
  
Serena really thought Rolanda would have literally *hugged* the Headmaster, if she hadn't held her friend back with a firm hand. She couldn't stop her friend from hysterically hopping on her chair, though.  
  
"Really? I mean… are you really serious? So we can do it? At the Yule Ball? The three of us?"  
  
The headmaster chuckled and nodded at this enthusiasm.  
  
"Yes. After all, why not. You have a point- our students need a bit of fun."  
  
"And Minerva needs a bit of fun!" Rolanda interrupted the Headmaster, who smiled.  
  
"Yes, that as well. But, Rolanda, and answer me honestly now, does Minerva know anything of this yet?"  
  
Serena closed her eyes for a split second. Wrong question, Headmaster.  
  
And indeed Rolanda immediately broadly grinned and nodded.  
  
"Yes, of course we've told her."  
  
"And did she agree?" the man asked matter-of-factly. Rolanda slightly hesitated. Sera determinedly shook her head.  
  
"No, of course she does not, Headmaster! You know Minerva. She totally refuses to…"  
  
"…but she'll change her mind eventually." Rolanda hastily finished her friend's sentence, casting Serena a pleading glance. She rolled her eyes and shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Perhaps, Rolanda, but as we all know Minerva…"  
  
"…but we've got permission, haven't we, Headmaster?"  
  
Rolanda cast her puppy-eyed look now in the direction of her employer, who raised his hands.  
  
"I don't care, Rolanda. Do as you wish."  
  
But as he'd spoken that sentence and saw the twinkle in her eyes, he realized it was an oh-so-dangerous one to say to Rolanda Hooch.  
  
The woman stood up and frantically started to shake the slightly taken aback Headmaster's hand.  
  
"Thank you! Thank you! It'll be so great- the students will love it, and don't worry, you will see Minerva on that bloody stage!"  
  
With this, she pointedly winked. As she saw the slight blush on Dumbledore's cheeks, Sera practically dragged her friend out of the office, muttering under her breath things like "insane", "abnormal", "insinuations", "he's our bleeding *employer*", and last but not least, clearly audibly "Min's going to kill us!".  
  
As the women had finally left, Albus fell back on his chair, an amused grin on his lips.  
  
"I sincerely look forward to it, Madam Hooch." he muttered. 


	4. Dirty Old Man

"Amor Vicit." Minerva McGonagall snapped at the stone gargoyle before she, after a short knock, entered the Headmaster's office.   
  
"Albus. Percival. Wulfric. Dumbledore."   
  
Albus looked up, quickly swallowing the lemon drops he'd been chewing on. But he quickly averted his gaze as he read the fury in the emerald green eyes of his Deputy. Fawkes the Phoenix shrieked curtly. Albus felt like shrieking as well.  
  
But since, as a part of his Headmaster duties, shrieking during his working hours was not allowed, he just smiled. It was a weak smile, he knew it, but one didn't smile at a fire spitting dragon as well, did one?  
  
"Hello, Minerva. Is there perhaps anything wrong?"  
  
If looks could kill… then all left of the once Headmaster would probably have been a pile of smoking ashes. Yet looks cannot kill, so Albus just shrunk back a little. Yes, yes, most powerful wizard of his time, okay, but a Dark Lord was nothing compared to a furious Scotswoman!  
  
"Is- there- anything- wrong? My god, Albus, you know very, *very* well indeed why I am here!"  
  
Hands on her hips, Minerva stepped forward and narrowed her eyes.   
  
"Very, very well!" she empathized.   
  
And indeed, Albus had the slightest idea…   
  
"You…" Minerva pointed at her employer- luckily, she kept her nails neatly cut, or Hogwarts now had a one-eyed Headmaster…   
  
"expect me…"  
  
She frantically knocked on her chest.  
  
"to join Rolanda and Serena in what probably is the most immature and absolutely- abnormal plan ever. You expect me to stand on a stage, to… to do whatever their insane minds are up to!"  
  
As she balled her trembling fists, Albus spoke  
  
"Actually, I thought this plan of them quite funny, my dear."  
  
"You thought… oh God…"  
  
Minerva fell down into one of Albus' large chairs. She looked quite hysterical- in fact, she looked like a madwoman, as she frantically covered her face with her hands.  
  
"Albus Dumbledore, have you ever just *thought* of what our students will think? Of what will happen to their respect for us, teachers? Well okay, Rolanda's insane and they know it, and Serena spends her days looking at the stars, so it won't effect them that much, but I?"  
  
She banged both her hands on his desk.  
  
"I am for God's sake the Deputy Headmistress! I am the bloody Head of Gryffindor! I am supposed to teach them Transfigurations, Albus!"  
  
Her eyes now pleaded, yet the Headmaster shook his head.  
  
"But Albus! What do you think will happen to their respect for me?"  
  
"I think it'll grow."   
  
"What?"  
  
"I think it'll grow." the Headmaster quietly repeated. "I think they- and you- desperately need a bit of fun and I think they will adore you even more than they currently do. For Heaven's sake, Minerva, these kids will grow up- are growing up- in the days of the return of Voldemort! They won't know lots of fun in the years to come!"  
  
"I grew up in the days of Grindelwald, Albus." Minerva answered flatly, yet her eyes had already softened.   
  
"I haven't had a lot of fun either."  
  
"Ah, perhaps not, my dear…" the man grinned, noticing the oppressed smile in the corners of her lips. "But I am quite sure you would have laughed when your Transfigurations teacher had participated in a show like that!"  
  
"Perhaps, my dear…" Minerva mimicked, leaning forward. "But my Transfigurations teacher, the great and impeccable Professor Dumbledore, has never done such a thing, has he?"  
  
Albus crossed his arms and smiled.  
  
"That is quite true. But then perhaps the great and impeccable Professor McGonagall will set an example for all Transfigurations teachers to come…!?"  
  
It was hardly a question and Minerva bit her lips. Albus knew her far too well. This was a challenge and Miss Minerva McGonagall never ever refused a challenge.   
  
"So, will she?" the man pressed the matter, a smile in his cerulean blue eyes.  
  
Minerva knew she couldn't resist those eyes.   
  
"But- Albus, Rolanda will… God, it'll be hell. She'll probably insist on… on… on miniskirts, Albus!" was her last, weak defense.  
  
Her employer grinned, eyes twinkling quite mischievously.  
  
"I think your legs are still more than pretty enough to be displayed from time to time."  
  
"Albus!" Minerva shrieked. "Albus, you are really quite unbelievable! And by the way- you have never even seen as much as one of my knees!"  
  
"No…" the man grinned. "But I sincerely look forward to it."  
  
"Albus, you are a dirty, dirty old man!" Minerva laughed, yet she could literally hit herself.  
  
Now why had she said that? Was she- was she flirting with her employer? Oh God… Okay, she *was* in love with him. She had realized that when she'd been fifteen. Okay, alright, good, she'd said. And she had oppressed her feelings, as she always had. Minerva McGonagall didn't show what she felt. Minerva McGonagall wasn't weak.  
  
But Minerva McGonagall was bloody flirting with her bloody employer.  
  
"So you're going to do it, aren't you?" Albus smiled, noticing her confusion.  
  
And with a deep sigh, she finally surrendered.  
  
"Good. Good. But only…"   
  
She raised her finger in a warning gesture.  
  
'…only to prevent Ro and Sera from making entire fools of themselves!"  
  
Albus grinned.  
  
"Of course, my dear. Of course."  
  
Meanwhile, two women jostled each other before the door of the Headmaster's office, both desperately trying to hear what was going on inside  
  
"Sera- Sera, out of my way… is she still yelling?"  
  
"No, Ro, I think the storm has quite died down…"  
  
"The McGonagall storm? That's not possible!!"  
  
"Shhhh… I can't understand anything… listen and shut up…"  
  
Silently, they cursed the thick doors of Hogwarts.  
  
But they heard some things…  
  
"My God!" Sera looked up and grabbed her friend's shoulders. "Ro, she's surrendering!"  
  
"Yes!" the other one grinned. "And she's flirting with our dear Headmaster!"  
  
"Hell, she is!"  
  
But eavesdroppers ask for punishment, so Rolanda and Serena experienced, as the door unexpectedly went open and hit them hard on the heads. Minerva came out, hands on her hips as she saw her two very guilty-looking friends.  
  
"Rolanda Hooch, Serena Sinistra, what do you two think you are doing? God…"  
  
But Rolanda interrupted her with a broad grin on her face.  
  
"Oh Albus, you are really quite unbelievable!" she then mimicked in a high pitched voice.   
  
Minerva felt her cheeks flush.  
  
"Oh Albus, you dirty, dirty old man!"  
  
And the formidable Deputy Headmistress theatrically put her hands on her ears and strode off. 


	5. And One And Two

"And one- and two- and three- and four!" the Flying Instructor yelled enthusiastically as she cheerfully hopped up and down again. Her two friends were slightly less exited about what Rolanda had called "the needed preparations".   
  
"And one and two and three and four!" the silver-haired woman repeated once more, until a skeptical voice muttered "Silencio" and the rhythmical music suddenly stopped.  
  
With her hands on her hips, Minerva McGonagall honestly spoke  
  
"Rolanda, do you really think this is necessary?"  
  
Serena Sinistra nodded and theatrically fell down into a chair that had just magically appeared. The Room of Requirement was really an amazing thing.   
  
"Yes, Ro, really- you have the physical condition of a well-trained lioness, but we are just two old spinsters who desperately want a quiet life."  
  
Minerva faintly smiled, yet remarked  
  
"Spinsters? Speak for yourself, Sera."  
  
She could literally hit herself, for Rolanda's meaningful grin was unmistakable. She theatrically turned to Sera and spoke  
  
"Yes, shame on you, Sera, Minerva's just on her way to hook the Headmaster, and…"  
  
"Oh, just shut up, Rolanda Hooch, or you will be glued to the ceiling before you can say "glue"."   
  
Minerva shot her famous, threatening glare, yet Rolanda just grinned once more.  
  
"Flying without a broom- the dream of every real Quidditch player."  
  
Minerva narrowed her eyes.  
  
"I am serious, Ro."  
  
"So am I."  
  
Serena stood up again, raised her hands and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Okay, Ladies, stop fighting and start listening. Rolanda, Min's right, is this really necessary? I mean, we're not going to the Quidditch World Cup."  
  
Rolanda grinned.  
  
"Well, with your capacities, I think that's quite a fortunate thing… "  
  
Minerva raised her eyebrows as she sat down next to Sera.  
  
"Our capacities? Ro, I think I was quite a good Chaser in my time. I-"  
  
"-quit the team in 6th year to concentrate on my studies." Rolanda dryly completed. "And have since then never practiced any sport whatsoever. But okay, okay, I get the picture. My training doesn't appeal to my terribly lazy and sport-hating friends, so I guess we'll stop here. But don't you dare complain when all your stiff muscles start to object during our little show, and…"  
  
"Yes," Minerva matter-of-factly stated as she soothingly raised a hand. "yes, Ro, let's perhaps talk about that little show you're planning. See, I still think it's ridiculous and childish, but since you don't seem to care the least, we can at least make decent preparations…"  
  
"Min, we aren't talking about exams here. It's just about a little fun!"  
  
Minerva rolled her eyes and Sera smiled as well.   
  
"Minerva has a point, Ro. There are so many things to think of…"  
  
Rolanda sighed and then sat down.  
  
"Okay, okay. What is the plan, Captain McGonagall?"  
  
She turned to Minerva, who sighed, yet smiled and began.  
  
"First, the songs of course. What will we…"  
  
"Staying Alive!" Rolanda exclaimed.   
  
"You Can't Hurry Love!" Sera yelled, throwing a pillow at her friend.  
  
Minerva rolled her eyes and with a swift gesture of her wand, muttered  
  
"Accio pen, accio parchment." and in her neat, yet curly handwriting started to write.  
  
"Okay. So…"  
  
=========  
  
Author Note:  
  
And? What songs will our favourite teachers be singing? Any ideas for crazy 70's/80's songs you'd like them to sing? Review and tell me! 


	6. A Toast

""Staying Alive", Min, write down "Staying Alive"." Rolanda commanded, crossing her arms before her chest.   
  
"That's the whole *goal* of the whole thing, actually. So write it down, Min."  
  
Minerva nodded and sighed.  
  
"No, the whole goal of the thing is making Professor McGonagall act like a total ass…" she muttered through her teeth, yet nodded again and obeyed.  
  
"Good." she then, ever-practically, said.  
  
"So, what else? Serena?"  
  
""You Can't Hurry Love!"" the brown-haired Astronomy teacher grinned.  
  
"I've always liked The Supremes."  
  
Rolanda smiled and nodded.  
  
"Yeah. Though," she added with a mischievous blink of her eye.  
  
"You can't hurry love, but you can also wait *too* long. Can't you, Min?"  
  
She turned her "innocent" gaze towards Minerva, who rolled her eyes yet felt her cheeks burn a deep, scarlet red. Damned Rolanda. Yet, Minerva wouldn't have been Minerva if she hadn't gazed right back, equally innocently.  
  
"What do you mean, Rolanda?"  
  
But the woman just laughed her tinkling laugh, and Minerva shook her head, as she matter-of-factly continued.   
  
"So we have "Staying Alive" and "You Can't Hurry Love". Now, I personally have always liked "Eternal Flame" by The Bangles. Is that alright?"  
  
"Yes." Serena grinned. "If you promise you'll sing it yourself."  
  
Minerva wanted to object, but Rolanda, suddenly more serious, interrupted  
  
"It's true, Minerva, you should sing it. You have a good voice, Min, better than any of ours."  
  
"I haven't…" Minerva began, yet then, as she saw the looks in her friends' eyes, she sighed.  
  
"Alright..." she then muttered, silently wondering what the hell she was doing. Making an ass of herself, true, but now, she was also about to make an "Eternal Flame"-singing ass of herself. How much worse could things get?  
  
But Rolanda went on, cheerfully as always.  
  
"And I'd also like to add "Lady Marmalade", you know, "Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soi-oir. Voulez-vous…""  
  
She kept on singing, but Minerva let her hands fall worklessly on her lap and shook her head, despite herself a faint smile playing on her lips.  
  
"Ro, have you any idea what that line means?"  
  
Rolanda stared at her friend in surprise, then grinned and shook her head.  
  
"No, I don't, Min. My French isn't *that* good."  
  
But Serena, who's French obviously was a tiny bit better, translated  
  
""Do you want to sleep with me tonight", Ro."  
  
Rolanda grinned.  
  
"Errr- no, Sera. I don't want to insult you, but I am not that…"  
  
Minerva rolled her eyes once more, praying for patience.   
  
-Lord, oh Lord, I have always been a good girl, I have never hit one of my friends right in the face, but how much bigger can the temptation get?-  
  
"That is what it means, Ro."  
  
Rolanda looked for a moment at her friends in astonishment, then soundly swallowed, yet smiled.  
  
"Oh. Well, that's new. I learn everyday. But still, it's a great song and we really *should* sing it. After all, I don't think anyone is actually going to take it serious. Except, perhaps, Albus?"  
  
She winked once more at Minerva, who determinedly shook her head.  
  
"You're an idiot, Ro, and by the way, if I get to sing "Eternal Flame" on my own, you'll sing this song yourself!"  
  
Rolanda quite enthusiastically agreed, and the women went on plotting their little show. After only half an hour- it felt like an eternity to Minerva, though!- the three witches had finally agreed on the eight songs they'd "bring".  
  
"So," Minerva matter-of-factly summarized, reading out loud from her parchment.  
  
"We start with "Staying Alive"- which we'll do "together", but I warn you, I really cannot do that ridiculous little voice on purpose. Then we'll have Serena with "You Can't Hurry Love", then you, Ro, with "Lady Marmalade"- you'll certainly get a lot of attention from the audience!- and then I myself with "I Say A Little Prayer". Then you again, Sera, with "Dream Weaver" and you, Ro, with "Like A Phoenix In A Cage", by Shawie Sand, and then I with "Eternal Flame". And we finish with "Fame". Is that correct?"  
  
The two witches opposite her nodded, and Rolanda grinned.  
  
"Oh, God bless our ever-practical Min, whose wonderful Beegees voice will certainly entertain the audience, and our dear Headmaster in particular. And now…"  
  
She raised her left hand, in which all of a sudden a glass of Champaign had appeared.  
  
"I'd like to toast to our beloved, raven-haired friend, who'll certainly hook the Headmaster very soon!"  
  
And Minerva rolled her eyes, a moment before a pillow hit Rolanda Hooch in the face. 


	7. Minnie and the Tabbycats

But even pillow fights cannot solve everything, so, covered in feathers and wildly trying to smother Minerva and Serena at the same time with one pillow, Rolanda Hooch suddenly frowned.  
  
"And yet I still think we are missing something. Don't you?"  
  
"Mmmh, mh!"  
  
Rolanda raised her eyebrows  
  
"What?"  
  
Suddenly, the pillow landed in Rolanda's face and a quite flustered and gasping for breath Minerva McGonagall exclaimed  
  
"It's not *that* easy to speak with a pillow in your mouth, you moron!"  
  
Rolanda grinned.  
  
"We are forgetting a bit about our dignity, aren't we, Minerva? See, Sera, we *already* have a good influence on her!"  
  
Serena, who had caught her breath again as well, grinned.  
  
"We surely do, Ro. Who on earth has ever implied otherwise? But what were you trying to say- well, during your attempted murder on your two best friends?"  
  
Rolanda smiled.  
  
"We do not yet have a name."  
  
Minerva slightly frowned.  
  
"A name?"  
  
Rolanda rolled her eyes and threw the obviously having a rough time pillow straight into Minerva's face, who dropped it and straightened her glasses by a quick gesture.  
  
"Yes, Minerva." Rolanda articulated. "I know you have been living on Planet-No-Fun for the past fifty years, but still, you *must* have noticed most bands have *names*!"  
  
Now it was Minerva's turn to roll her eyes.  
  
"Yes, good, Ro, I happen to know that, but a) we are not a band and b) do you have any inspiration? No, you don't. So-"  
  
But she was interrupted by a knowing and somewhat dangerous smile of Serena.  
  
"She has, Min. She really does."  
  
Minerva sighed.  
  
"I was afraid you'd say that."  
  
Sera grinned once more.  
  
"Sera? Is it that bad?"  
  
A third grin almost drove Minerva nuts, but Rolanda objected.  
  
"It is not bad, it is- original."  
  
Minerva felt the sudden urge to hide her head in her hands and scream, scream, scream.  
  
"Does it involve me?"  
  
"Afraid it does."  
  
Minerva moaned, but Rolanda enthusiastically- enthusiastically!- explained.  
  
"You know that movie, Josie and the Pussycats? No, of course you don't- it's a muggle movie about a band. And since you are Minnie and since your Animagus form is a Tabbycat, I thought…"  
  
"OH NO!" Minerva screamed, losing the last bit of her Scottish temper. "Oh no, Rolanda Elaine Hooch, you *aren't* doing this to me! This was your damn idea, my dear!"  
  
Sera Sinistra's eyes begged, but Minerva ignored it.  
  
"Min- Min, now come on… "Minnie and the Tabbycats"! We'll never find a better name!"  
  
Minerva clenched her lips.  
  
"Never."  
  
But Rolanda Hooch smiled- evilly…  
  
"Fine. Then tomorrow morning the whole wizarding world knows about your lifetime crush on your employer. I happen to know some people of the Quibbler, and I-"  
  
"NO, YOU DON'T."  
  
"I damn well do. It'll probably even help you, Minerva. It's not as if you are ever going to make your move *spontaneously*!"  
  
A McGonagall knows when she's lost. A McGonagall recognizes a professional blackmailer when she sees one.  
  
And Minerva McGonagall surrendered.  
  
Rolanda Hooch smiled again, taking the half-empty bottle of Champaign and raising it high above her head.  
  
"Fine. Then we toast to Minnie and the Tabbycats."  
  
"To Minnie and the Tabbycats!"  
  
And "To Minnie and the Tabbycats", Minerva tonelessly muttered. 


	8. Publicity

As Minerva McGonagall, about three days after the band had been "baptised", was walking rather quickly through the corridors, heading for the Room of Requirement, she noticed something strange. True- she had always been rather observant, but this was something even the blindest idiot- Rolanda, she mentally added- would see.   
  
The students, usually all walking towards the Great Hall or their Common Rooms, chattering in little groups of two or three, now stood grouped in masses before certain parts of Hogwarts' stone walls. Minerva could not quite see what they were staring at and buzzing about- but she was curious. Out of experience, she knew very well not many things could get the attention of students- especially not during lunch break! For a moment, she considered taking a look for herself, but a quick glance at her watched warned her. If she wanted to have some "practise" before lunch, then she really had to hurry.  
  
Well, whatever, then.  
  
"Is this burning… an eternal flame!"   
  
Minerva ended her song by a perfectly clear, soft and yet ringing high note- in fact quite a trial for her alt voice. Rolanda and Serena spontaneously applauded, though. Rolanda even pretended to be wiping away a tear. But when she spoke, her voice sounded sincere- though one, of course, never knew with Rolanda Elaine Hooch!  
  
"Minerva," she said, theatrically pointing at her friend. "If you don't hook the Headmaster with this, then you'll hook- hook… him… with… nothing…"  
  
Her voice faintly faded, though, as Minerva put her hands on her hips and send her friend a rather piercing glare. But Serena smiled as well and softly patted Minerva's arm.  
  
"She means it well, Min- now stop staring that way, it's creepy. My god, it's as if we're- again- summoned at Headmaster Dippet's…"  
  
Minerva raised her eyebrows in what was supposed to be a superior and dignified way- but a slight twitch at the corners of her mouth gave her away.  
  
""We"? You mean you and Rolanda, Sera- you must have forgot the way I heroically saved you every time you were on the edge of being expelled…"  
  
Rolanda, who had taken a seat and was now sipping from a quickly-summoned glass of Fire Whisky, widely grinned.  
  
"Now do not exaggerate, Min, I mean, we were only nearly expelled once…"  
  
"…or twice…" Sera mockingly thoughtfully added.  
  
"…or perhaps three times…"  
  
"…or four…"  
  
"…a month!"  
  
Minerva smiled as well as she sat down and summoned a beaker of pumpkin juice. Snuggling into the comfy couch –for once allowing her to relax through the "stern, watchful teacher" attitude-, she sighed.  
  
"So you think I won't make a fool of myself?"  
  
Serena very seriously shook her head, and Rolanda laughed out loud, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Minerva, of course you will, we all will- but at least you can sing! We don't!"  
  
Minerva smiled despite herself.  
  
Yes, she could sing. It was something people would never expect of her. Even when she had been a girl, she had had that air of intelligence, that pulled together, stern but reliable atmosphere around her- it was exactly that fact that had earned her the Head Girl badge, so long ago. Yes, she had been an intelligent girl, but "brains" had one down side- and that was, that people did not allow you to be good at more than one thing. Good, she was an almost brilliant student, but no-one expected her to be good at singing, then. She had always known, though, that her deep, alt voice could sound very beautiful if she wanted it to. So now, days and months and years after her youth, she would finally prove the world that Minerva Katherine McGonagall was more than "the brains". The plan suddenly did not seem that disturbed to her anymore… though her sceptical mind kept a little bit of reserve. She was still dealing, after all with Rolanda-madwoman-Hooch and Serena-stargazer-Sinistra!  
  
As she was about to leave, her strange feeling proved her right.  
  
"Oh, and Min…" Rolanda casually began.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"We have made some… publicity for our little performance."  
  
"YOU HAVE WHAT???"  
  
Minerva ran through the corridors- literally ran… Her hair was getting more out of her bun with every step, but for once, she did not really care. As she reached one of the groups of students still gathered here and there, she halted and adjusted her black waves again in their usual, tight place, though. Then, she briskly walked towards the small mass.  
  
"Miss Granger?" she called, as she noticed the girl who probably was her favourite student among the crowd. The girl turned around, then smiled.  
  
"Hello, Professor McGonagall." she greeted, yet Minerva impatiently interrupted her.  
  
"What are you all looking at, Miss Granger?"  
  
With one, slight gesture of her hand, the crowd split open like the sea did for Moses, stepping aside for their Transfigurations teacher.  
  
Minerva saw her worst nightmare appear right before her eyes.   
  
And no, it was not Draco Malfoy.  
  
It was a poster- and guess what it said…  
  
Minerva read the large, loud letters and could hardly oppress a genuine moan…  
  
"MINNIE AND THE TABBYCATS- coming up soon at the Yule Ball! Be there!"… and beneath the text a big, moving picture of three striped kittens… one of which showed obvious glasses marks…  
  
"Do you know that band, Professor?" Hermione curiously asked, noticing her teacher's reaction, and Minerva pulled herself together as she had pulled herself together all her life…  
  
"I have heard of them, yes." she stated briskly.   
  
A sudden wave of questions by all students present made her smile faintly and raise her hands.  
  
"I have heard of them, and you will soon hear of them as well. I can promise you one thing, though- you will certainly enjoy the show!"  
  
As she slowly left the group of students- actually feeling their inquisitive eyes resting on their back, she could not oppress a mischievous, very Rolanda-like smile.  
  
Oh yes, they would certainly enjoy the show… 


	9. Sweetness

That afternoon, a soft knock on her door made Minerva McGonagall look up from the essays she was correcting.   
  
"Come in." she said, with a frown. She did not like to be disturbed doing her corrections. Her students and her colleagues knew that. Who would have then risked an example of the fierce, Scottish temper Minerva knew she possessed- and of which she was ashamed as well as proud.   
  
As the dark, mahogany door slowly opened, her face lit up, though. With a bang closing the shelf in which she kept her students' homework, Minerva stood up, one of her rare, wide smiles on her face.  
  
"Albus!"  
  
"Minerva!"  
  
His greeting was sincere, enthusiastic, almost- and suddenly, they were again amidst one of those moments when she really did wonder whether he perhaps felt something for her as well. But she knew very well she mustn't dream. He was her best friend and she was his and nothing more. Yet she smiled again and pointed at a chair- his usual one. It had been quite a while since he'd last visited her, and she had started to wonder… But that all did not matter anymore- he was here now.   
  
"Hello, Albus. Please have a seat!"  
  
The Headmaster's eyes twinkled as he commented, pointedly looking at the still ink-covered quill on her desk  
  
"I would rather not disturb Professor McGonagall while she is working. According to popular opinion, that is a most unwise deed."  
  
Minerva almost rolled her eyes- but since she was Minerva, she did not.  
  
"You never disturb me, Albus." she bluntly spoke, immediately scolding herself. Well, why don't say him you love him right to his face, she sarcastically thought. But it was true- was he then that blind that he did not see that he made her days? That he made her months, her years? Was this man supposed to be a Legilimens? Minerva almost snorted out loud- but it wasn't one of her usual snorts.   
  
There was one Thing it in that entirely made the difference- and that was a Thing called love.  
  
As soon as they had both sat down and after she had offered him a lemon drop- she did not like them, but he did, and that was enough reason for her to keep them in a tin on her desk!- she spoke, her smile still playing on her lips  
  
"And what, Albus, brings you to my office?"  
  
The Headmaster's eyes twinkled, and Minerva almost lowered her eyes under his broad grin.  
  
"My dear, can't I just pay my second-in-command a visit without immediately needing some urgent reason; But if you really need one: Dolores Umbridge has returned to Hogwarts."  
  
Minerva laughed, but she could not oppress a light shiver as she semi-seriously asked  
  
"Has she, Albus?"  
  
Of course, he shook his head- and Minerva reprimanded herself for being stupid enough as to actually believe his words for a moment.   
  
"No, she has not, my dear." he spoke with a smile and yet a certain grimness in his voice.  
  
"And as long as I am here- she never will as well. I will never forgive her what she did to you."  
  
He covered her hand with his and softly squeezed it. Minerva's heart rate felt like going into overdrive- yet she controlled herself and bitterly smiled.  
  
"Dolores Umbridge hasn't nearly done as much to me as she has to Hogwarts. Yet-"  
  
She smiled and offered him another lemon drop, which he gratefully accepted.  
  
"She is gone never to return, so that cannot be the reason why you went here?"  
  
The Headmaster theatrically nodded and covered his face in his hands.  
  
"My dear- always the inquisitive one, are you? Well, in fact I appear to have my reason."  
  
Minerva smiled.   
  
"And that is?"  
  
"How is the show going?"  
  
Minerva McGonagall hid her face in her hands and moaned.  
  
"Well, as long as you don't ask me- fine! Really Albus- can't you just wait one more week?"  
  
Was it just one more week 'till the Yule Ball? Merlin, it was…  
  
Albus raised his hands in a quite defensive manner.  
  
"I am sorry, Minerva, but I must admit I am rather curious- and so are the other teachers…"  
  
Minerva McGonagall hid her face in her hands once more…  
  
"The other teachers… oh no, don't tell me Severus- and… oh no, Sybill…"  
  
Albus grin proved otherwise, though.  
  
"Yes, Professor Snape has proved to be rather- enquiring over all of this…"  
  
"Does he suspect something?" Minerva miserably asked. It was not that she disliked Severus Snape- or that he disliked her- but there had always been a certain rivalry between them… a very logical rivalry, but still a rivalry and she knew for sure that if he found out before the show…  
  
"I don't know." Albus honestly answered. "But Minerva, in a week, we will all know…"  
  
Minerva ignored his well-meant but totally in vain words of comfort, though.  
  
"And Sybill?"  
  
Albus laughed and, again, patted her hand.  
  
"Sybill has indeed made some predictions, but, Minerva, if we keep in mind the number of true predictions she has ever made, I don't believe we have to fear."  
  
"We?" Minerva mockingly asked, raising her eyebrows at him. But Albus remained serious.  
  
"Yes, Minerva. We. Because your fear is my fear."  
  
It was only as he left again, that Minerva McGonagall realized that that was the most beautiful thing anyone had ever said to her. 


	10. Two Days To Go

"Two days to go, Min!" Rolanda Hooch cheerfully exclaimed, as she nudged her friend in her usual, over-enthusiastic way, sitting down at the already filled high table. She broadly grinned as Minerva almost dragged her down beside her.  
  
"Rolanda. Hooch;" she muttered curtly between clenched teeth.  
  
"Will. You. Please. Keep. Your. Voice. Down."  
  
Rolanda laughed out loud, then patted her friend's back.  
  
"No need to worry, Min. And no need to dislocate my arm, for that matter..." she added, lightly touching her shoulder with a painful expression on her face. Her smile immediately broke through again, though.  
  
"Anyway, Min, your dangerous friend over here won't ruin your life by letting Severus…"   
  
The Potions master was, luckily, seated at the other side of the table…  
  
"… know what we're up to. At least, I won't ruin your life yet…"  
  
As Minerva's smile slid of her face at this comment, Rolanda rolled her eyes and in a not-so-subtle way pointed at their employer, who was sitting on Minerva's other hand.   
  
"Min, come on." she hissed. "I am tired of seeing… it…" she trailed off, as Albus' inquisitive, blue eyes were suddenly gazing very much at her direction.  
  
"Ican'tstandthosepuppyeyesofbothofyou!" was Rolanda's last word, and Minerva squeezed her friend's arm- hard.  
  
"Could you stop discussing my love life at the breakfast table?"   
  
Her lips were now so very much pinched together, that even Rolanda Hooch- a woman with lots of experience- almost didn't understand what she said.  
  
"Now shut up and eat!"

===================

"McGonagall?"  
  
Minerva half-turned around in the corridor- a needless act, because she already knew who was speaking. The deep, dark voice was unmistakable… When her eyes met the deep, black ones of her Potions colleague, her feeling was proven right.   
  
"Snape." she acknowledged, granting him a curt nod and something perhaps resembling a faint smile.  
  
It was not, she decided, that Severus Snape and she didn't get along with each other. They did not held grudges or things- they were even, to a certain level, good colleagues, but they were also Gryffindor and Slytherin, and one could not possibly mix fire with petrol without causing an explosion, now could one?  
  
Minerva and Severus strode on next to each other, not saying anything, until- heaven forbid!- they walked past one of Rolanda's damned posters… Minerva wanted to turn around and run off in a very Rolanda kind of way, but she knew that'd certainly give her away. A sudden spark of recognition in the normally so motionless eyes told her he'd already noticed the devilish thing.  
  
"By the way, Minerva…"  
  
His use of her first name was rather unusual, as well as the sudden change of tone in his voice.  
  
"Do you know anything about this…" He read out loud.  
  
"Minnie and the Tabbycats?"  
  
With this, he half turned around, so that he was facing her and his black eyes bored into her green ones. Minerva felt panic.  
  
It was ridiculous, of course, she scolded herself. They were two grown up people- it was not like he'd laugh at her forever!  
  
Or oh hell yes, it was…  
  
But the one thing that bothered her mostly, so Minerva decided, was the possibility of losing his so slowly earned respect. It was the same thing with her students. Would they still respect her as the stern professor McGonagall, when they had seen her stand on a stage, and…  
  
It was a risk. But deep inside, she did realize Rolanda was right with her rolling her eyes, with her mocking. She would never dare to admit her feelings to Albus. Not that she'd do it now, of course… but through the music, she hoped at least some of the love that had consumed her heart for decades seeped through towards his… And after all, what could she do but hope?  
  
But despite all her serious thoughts, a faint bit of Rolanda humour leapt into her mind.  
  
Right, Minerva, this is it. The end of fair Professor McGonagall. Lie to your colleague! Now!  
  
And, to her great surprise, her lips immediately obeyed her mind's thoughts…  
  
"Nothing, Severus. And I don't really think I want to know anything about it. I am afraid our dear Headmaster had another one of his thoroughly insane idea's again."  
  
It wasn't even that much of a lie, and as Severus turned around again, Minerva knew she'd convinced him.  
  
A perfect performance.  
  
And yes indeed- what could she do but hope?


	11. Whiskey Witch

"Ah- ah- ah- ah, staying alive, staying alive. Ah- ah- ah- ah…"  
  
Minerva cleared her throat and sighed.  
  
This was their very last rehearsal, she knew- in a few hours, she would stand there, on that stage, wearing… Yes, wearing what?  
  
With an irritated glance, she checked her watch. Rolanda Hooch was, as usual, too late, and she sighed once more. Even if Ro arrived… She had been such a fool to let her nice, but oh-so-fashion-disastrous friend arrange the show clothes… Rolanda had a strange liking for miniskirts- for miniskirts and particularly not-done colours. And the combination of those two…  
  
Minerva sighed once more as she fell down on the couch, slamming her empty glass on the table.  
  
"Sera, more whisky!"  
  
Serena Sinistra chuckled, but obviously hesitated, the half-empty bottle in her hand.  
  
"Minerva- you've had almost half of this bottle. Don't you think it's been enough- you may get- drunk…"  
  
This felt like sacrilege the moment she'd said it. Minerva McGonagall, drunk?   
  
Minerva allowed a small smile to take over her lips, yet raised her glass.  
  
"Sera, for heaven's sake, I am a Scotswoman. I can honestly say I can empty three full bottles of whiskey without getting even the least tipsy. Now fill my glass- my voice sounds a wee bit hoarse."  
  
Sera obeyed and Minerva emptied the small glass in one, big pull.  
  
"Ah, ah, ah. Ah- ah, ah…"  
  
Serena smiled.  
  
"It'll turn out fine, Min- I mean, have you ever heard me sing?"  
  
Minerva smiled and nodded, putting down the now empty glass in the process.  
  
"As a matter of fact, I have, Sera." she then said in her own, precise way. "Take a glass of whiskey, dear. It warms up the voice."  
  
Serena could not oppress a slight chuckle at that remark. Minerva's students should actually hear their strict teacher now… Their strict, hypocrite teacher…oh, the way she always ordered "a small gillywater" at The Hog's Head! As if she'd never drunk anything else in her entire life!  
  
Yes, as if…  
  
Because Serena Sinistra knew very well, very well indeed, about what she and Rolanda with a smile called "Min's scandalous past". Not that it was all that scandalous, of course- but she had to admit that Minerva probably would rip her or Ro apart if they ever told anyone something about what had become famous among their housemates as "the major bet".  
  
Roger Weasley, a boy one year their senior, had one day bragged that he was the Hogwarts drinking champion. Poor boy, Sera mentally added, still smiling at the thought after all those years.   
  
Poor, poor boy.  
  
He had laughed at first as Minerva had dared him. She even proposed whiskey!  
  
They- she and Roger- had always got on quite well together, but even he could not believe "little Minerva" wouldn't faint straight away after one single glass of Firewhiskey… Still, despite everyone's vain attempts to stop her, Minerva insisted on having her try.  
  
Roger's brother Daniel had provided the whiskey, and then, on a stormy, Winter night in the Gryffindor Common Room, the Challenge of the Century had begun.  
  
Poor, poor, poor Roger Weasley.  
  
Minerva had hardly blinked while emptying her three, full, bottles of the strong liquor.  
  
Roger Weasley was sprawled on the floor after only one and a half of them.  
  
Minerva, only slightly tipsy, had been crowned the Whiskey Witch immediately- and exactly that title had become her greatest secret and fear when she started her teaching career. She had made Arthur Weasley- son of the notorious Roger- solemnly swear to keep his mouth tightly shut about the dishonour of his father by the black-haired Transfigurations Professor. He had never broken his vow since then.  
  
But then again, Minerva's wrath truly was one to fear.  
  
That was exactly what Rolanda Hooch experienced as she, exactly half an hour to late, stumbled into the Room of Requirement.   
  
Minerva, who had just finished the last notes of "I Say A Little Prayer", looked very much like the furious tabby cat that was her counterpart as she strode towards her friend.  
  
"Rolanda Elaine Hooch." she spitted. "Have you any idea of the time?'  
  
Serena mouthed "Shut up!" but of course, Rolanda did not. She smiled rather sheepishly, then theatrically looked on her pocket watch.  
  
"On the third beep it is exactly half past six… beep, beep, beep!"  
  
Serena closed her eyes and sighed. Wrong, Rolanda. Wrong-wrong all the way…  
  
"Rolanda. Elaine. Hooch. Don't go all "beep" with me! You know very well we agreed to…"  
  
Serena could almost hear Rolanda shrug.  
  
"Yeah, but, you know, I had to fix our dresses and everyth-"  
  
"You brought our dresses?"   
  
This was the point where Sera Sinistra decided she could open her eyes again. Minerva's voice had changed from fury to frightened curiosity- and, what was more, she was very curious herself.  
  
"Yup, I did!" stated Rolanda proudly, a broad smile on her lips and  
  
"Engorgio!"  
  
With a quick swish of her wand and the carefully muttered spell, the three tiny pieces of coloured cloth Minerva and Serena had hardly noticed, suddenly grew into the size of… well, of _dresses_ really!   
  
"I present to you, my beloved friends…" declared Rolanda Hooch dramatically…  
  
"The dresses!" 


	12. Naturally Stunning

"The dresses!" Rolanda repeated theatrically, lifting up the hem of her robe and making a funny little curtsy before her friends' astonished faces. It wasn't as if any of them noticed, anyway.  
  
Serena stared and stared. The silence didn't even feel weird, for once- even though Rolanda Hooch was in the room and Rolanda Hooch never equalled silence.  
  
It took her a few moments to realize that her friend and notorious partner-in-crime was expecting her to say something, since Minerva obviously wasn't likely to regain her breath and be able to utter anything soon.   
  
But she didn't know what to say. She'd been prepared to speak all sorts of improbable excuses, of muttered remarks- she'd prepared to say about everything except… except that the dresses were beautiful. Because that they were. They were short and kind of- modern, and yet they were just very, very pretty, and in their way timeless too. Reaching just above the knee- at least, Sera thought so, judging them on what she could see- and leaving the shoulders bare, but not too bare, Serena realized that this must be this one occasion out of thousand where things turned out better than you expected them to.  
  
"Ro-" she began, but she was stammering.  
  
"Ro, they are- gorgeous!"  
  
They were. Three beautiful dresses in nothing less than radiant colours. One emerald green- meant for Minerva, of course, it would go perfectly with her big, dark green eyes. One light blue- for Rolanda, the colour of the sky. For Rolanda, flying even with her feet touching the ground. And one, the last one, of a deep, yet bright purple- her own favourite colour, the colour of the faraway star-sprays of the midnight sky.   
  
"They really are-"  
  
"… my creation, so naturally stunning!"  
  
The serious enchantment of the moment was somewhat broken by that so very Rolanda remark, and Sera smiled. For once, the so often used "proverb" was the utter and single truth. They were stunning.  
  
"You're right for once, they are stunning." she acknowledge with a fine smile on her thin lips.  
  
"Now which one is supposed to be mine? The purple one?"  
  
Rolanda grinned and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Naturally, Sera- but you're going too fast. We have heard the opinion of Tabbycat no 2, but we have not yet heard the opinion of Minnie herself!"  
  
It was true, Serena realized. Minerva had not yet said a word, and when she turned around to look at her friend, she knew why. Minerva looked as if she'd just been frozen. Her face was pale to the degree of grey, her green eyes were big and filled with honest surprise, her mouth with the familiar, thin, pinkish lips opened in astonishment.   
  
Sera, always the more observant one, immediately understood that that didn't necessarily mean that that reaction was a negative one. On the contrary- she knew her friend, she knew very well that if Minerva had thought the dresses horrible, that she would have said it, like she always spoke out what she thought. She realized this- but Rolanda did not. Of course she didn't.  
  
Rolanda Hooch had never been a stupid witch, or an ignorant one, but she'd never managed to really read the depths of other person's characters, ever not those of her best friends. So of course she translated Minerva's expression the obvious way.  
  
"Minerva?" she muttered.  
  
When the black-haired witch didn't respond, a sort of uncharacteristically guilty expression crept into the Flying Instructor's eyes. All triumph slid off her flustered cheeks.  
  
"Do you- you don't like the dresses?"  
  
The vulnerable, hidden side of merry, tomboyish Ro was once more shown as she stepped closer to the taller of her two oldest friends.  
  
"Minerva- I am so sorry."  
  
It is very well possible that Rolanda received the worst shock of her life on that moment- as Minerva grabbed her shoulders and hugged her- and oh damn, was that a giggle escaping her lips? It was Rolanda's turn now to look nothing less than dumbfounded, as her now laughing aloud friend released her from her wild embrace.  
  
"M-Min?"  
  
"Rolanda Elaine Hooch…" Minerva began semi-sternly, but the wide grin on her lips totally gave her away.  
  
"If that emerald green one over there is my dress, then they are absolutely beautiful."  
  
Only sheer moments later the meaning of that sentence poured through Rolanda's foggy mind. Three words, three magical words, the words every single student at Hogwarts wanted to hear about their exam essays.  
  
Minerva likes it.  
  
And Minerva did like it.  
  
"Do you really think they are? I mean, really really really?"  
  
This last, comical remark broke the seriousness a little, and Minerva chuckled.  
  
"Really really really really, Ro- even though the prospect of showing my legs to an enormous lot of students isn't exactly a childhood dream of mine."  
  
"Uh-uh." Rolanda nodded, a wicked grin on her now back-to-normal face.  
  
"But showing them to Albus is one, isn't it?"  
  
Her yellowish hawk-eyes twinkled so evilly at that remark, that both Minerva and Serena knew there was only one thing they could possibly do.  
  
"Rolanda Hooch!" they yelled, and two very similar pillows hit the Flying Instructor straight in the face 


	13. Staying Alive

"And here they are, Ladies and Gentlemen..." Lee Jordan's voice echoed through the Great Hall, as behind the large draperies on the stage, Minerva McGonagall found herself on the edge of a nervous breakdown. Lee's reaction- he had been told the "secret" mere seconds earlier, because he, now a professional Quidditch commentator, had seemed to be the ideal presenter for the little show- had been strangely positive, though- but Minerva suspected, that had more been because of the -actually way too short!-skirts than because of anything else. But still.

"... Minnie and the Tabbycats!"

Minerva thought she'd die of an instant heart attack as the curtains were opened- as she stood there, in the goddamn middle of that stage, right between Sera and Ro. Her students, in a large crowd, dressed in their best ball robes, were standing before her.

She felt their curious looks on her and, nervous in a very uncharacteristic manner, shook her long, wavy, still very black mass of hair. Only after a few seconds did Minerva realize that they did not recognize her- nor Sera or Ro. They had all been taught by the three of them for one or more years, and still they were unable to recognize their own teachers in this- yes, perhaps somewhat "unusual attire". And one person, seated in the front row, thought this, apparently, highly amusing.

Oh yes, the Headmaster's beautiful, blue eyes twinkled like they had never twinkled before.

Yet it was only when, all of a sudden, a surprised and almost not believing what it was saying voice- Ronald Weasley's, Minerva suspected!- exclaimed

"Oh bloody hell, it are Hooch, Sinistra and... bloody hell... McGonagall!"

that a strange silence fell over the crowded Great Hall.

It was the last name- her name!- which obviously shocked both the student and teacher body the most. She could have sworn she heard a disgusted snort escape Severus's throat- but all Snapes in the world could not overshadow the enormous applause which broke loose among the crowd after all had somewhat overcome their surprise. It was breathtaking, literally breathtaking as Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs and- yes, even Slytherins!- cheered and cheered for their three, shaking teachers, standing nervously yet proudly on that stage. As some daring 7th years started to whistle, Minerva felt a dark red blush creep over her usually so pale cheeks- but when Rolanda murmured "Albus'll get jea-lous, she sent Lee Jordan one of her famous stern gazes, and the boy grinned.

"Yes, I know they're pretty, girls and- especially- guys, but spare your applause for later, cause these three beauties..."

Minerva closed her eyes for a moment and could hardly suppress a nice, good old Quidditch-style "Jordan!"... yet the enormous self-control decades of teaching had earned her did not fail.

"... can sing and dance as well! Here we go, lovely ladies and gorgeous gentlemen, with... "Staying Alive!"

Minerva inhaled deeply as the music started. Until her body, almost automatically, adapted the rhythm of the music and she felt herself move and all of a sudden, sing as well.

"Well you can tell by the way I use my walk,  
I'm a wizard's witch, no time to talk!"

The Voice was there, right, nice, and she wasn't even drunk.

"Music loud, and wizards warm,  
I've been kicked around, since I was born.  
But now it's alright, it's okay, and you can look the other way.  
We can try to understand,  
the Witch Weekly effect on men!"

It was weird- the strange, almost hypnotic attention of the audience. It was weird, the way Albus- the only one who mattered!- looked at Minerva like he'd never looked at her before. But even that, even that wasn't the weirdest thing of it all.

The weirdest thing was, that Minerva enjoyed it. Minerva enjoyed every single goddamn bloody minute of it, and she didn't even have to look at Ro and Sera to realize that they felt the same.

"Whether you're a wizard or whether you're a muggle, you're staying alive, staying alive!Feel all Hogwarts breaking and everybody's shaking, you're staying alive, staying alive!"

Only as Minerva spoke those two, magical words, "Staying Alive"... only then did she realize that they were more, more than just the absolutely idiotic lyrics of a weird 70's song. They held something, a message, a message for all students, all teachers and perhaps for the whole wizarding world too.

Their world was shaking- everybody was breaking, but they had to stay alive. Voldemort could do as he pleased, but as long as the life force was there, as long as there was still longing to stay alive, evil would not triumph over good.

Never.

"Ah- ah- ah- ah- staying alive! Staying alive! Ah- ah- ah- ah, staying aliiiii-iiiii-iiiiii-iiive!"

The song was over before Minerva realized it- and she felt her cheeks flush even more at the enthusiastic applause of the audience- and the whistling.

One particular whistle did more than all others together, though.

If she had been sitting beside the Headmaster- on her usual place- she would have scolded him- or at least, cleared her throat. Now she was utterly helpless, she could not prevent nor stop his whistling now, and he enjoyed every single bit of her powerlessness. She could read it in his smile.

It was only when the applause had subsided that Lee Jordan, with a broad grin, announced the next song.

"Look at those three cuties- bet you never saw them like this during detention!"

Well, Minerva thought sarcastically, at least thank God for Jordan that he isn't my student anymore!

"But now let's shut up about the business and go on with the pleasure, because here comes our very own Serena Sinistra with "You Can't Hurry Love"!"

As the music started and Minerva quickly switched places with Sera, who now stood in the middle, she couldn't but cast a quick, hidden look at Albus. You can't hurry love.

True, but she'd waited for so long.

"I need love, love, to ease my mind.  
I need to find, find someone to call mine, but mama said:  
You can't hurry love, no you'll just have to wait,  
she said love don't come easy, it's a game of give and take.  
You can't hurry love, no you'll just have to wait,  
just trust on my good times, no matter how long it takes."

Minerva closed her eyes for a moment as her right hand almost automatically hit the little tambourine she was supposed to shake. No matter how long it takes.

Fifty years. Fifty goddamn years of sheer torture.

You'll just have to wait.

She sighed, and though she knew the next lines by heart, she still marvelled at how wonderfully they described her situation.

"But how many heartaches must I stand,  
before I find a love to let me live again?  
Right now the only thing that keeps me hangin' on,  
is when I feel my strength, yeah, it's almost gone,  
I remember mama said..."

It was true. How many years of sheer heartache were there to come for her, before she would forget about Albus and move on with whatever life she had left? Because, even though those blue, bright eyes of him were probably twinkling like never before, she knew that they weren't twinkling out of love. They were twinkling- she was sure of that!- out of good old platonic amusement...


	14. Lady Lemon Drop

"And it gets better and better and better!" yelled Lee Jordan, his voice magically fortified. The audience indeed went quite crazy, especially the Ravenclaws, among whom were most of Serena's students.

"But the show isn't over yet- oh damn sure it isn't! Our three teaching temptations..."

"Jordannnn..." Minerva moaned.

"...are not finished yet. Because here is Madam Rolanda Hooch with... Lady Marmalade."

As Minerva slightly turned towards her friend, though, she immediately knew something was wrong. Terribly wrong, because if Albus's eyes had been twinkling, Rolanda's were literally sparkling. Sparkling with very well-known mischief.

It was the sparkle which she'd seen so many times during the past decades, but she knew she should have known, as Rolanda exclaimed "It's Lady Lemon Drop!" and started to sing...

"Hey Witchie, Go Witchie, Soul Witchie, Go Witchie.  
Hey Witchie, Go Witchie, Soul Witchie, Go Witchie."

Minerva saw Albus sit up a little bit straighter, an- interested look in his eyes, his clear blue sapphires twinkling with wonder and amusement.

"He met Lemon Drop down in old Hogwarts School,  
The smartest witch he ever knew.  
She said "Hello,  
Hello, let's just go with the flow!"'

Minerva McGonagall was a respectable, controlled witch- well, most of the time. She had never ever so much as been tempted to slice someone into very little pieces. Never had she considered chopping a friend's head off with a very, very sharp axe.

But oh God, if she would have had an axe on that very moment. Lady Lemon Drop- how could Ro ever do such a thing... Only a misplaced and totally in vain feeling of "keeping up the façade" kept her from running towards Rolanda, grabbing her wand, and doing what she'd wanted to do for fifty years, ever since their first "stage performance" at Hogwarts.

But wasn't it obvious to everybody who this song was about? Lady Lemon Drop- how very subtle of Rolanda... and "the smartest witch he ever knew"... It was a terribly exaggeration- of course it was!- but Minerva wasn't stupid, she knew the reputation she had.

And "go with the flow" had been Rolanda's favourite proverb, so long ago, when Minerva told her that it was just "not done" to confess one's love to one's teacher...

It was terrible.

"Itchi Witchie Ya Ya Da Da  
Itchi Witchie Ya Ya Here  
Ginger-choca-lata Ya Ya  
Scottish Lady Lemon Drop!"

Well if there had ever been a time to die out of embarrassment, then now was it, Minerva thought with her last bit of usual, calm sarcasm. Sheer moments later she was on the edge of a hysterical crying fit and very uncharacteristically thinking "Screw sarcasm! Long live hexes!". She knew, though, that stopping Rolanda here would get the gossips really going, so she forced an iron smile on her frozen lips and kept on happily dancing along to the music. Even as Rolanda continued...

"Elle veut bien coucher avec toi, ce soir.  
Elle veut bien coucher avec toi."

Minerva thought she'd faint as she realized that this wasn't only Rolanda's plan- her suspicion was proved by one, quick glance at Sera, who immediately lowered her guilty gaze, along with the certain knowledge that Rolanda's knowledge of French was non-existing.

Oh nice. So her two best friends had betrayed her. Oh wonderful. How sweet life was.

In order not to look at her two ex-best friend, also known as her archenemies, Minerva fixed her green-eyed, blurred gaze somewhere on the front row of the audience. She could literally slap herself as all of a sudden, her eyes locked with Albus's. Oh clever. Oh nice.

As she noticed the seriousness in his sky blue eyes, she realized he had understood what this song was about. Well, of course he did! Minerva scolded herself.

If anyone did, then it had to be him, who'd been there, next to her, during all those years. Who had taught her, who knew about her reputation, who'd shared her life- though not in the way she'd wanted him the most to.

Minerva could hardly believe as she, wanting desperately to look away but not being able to do so, saw him, the man she'd adored for so many years, slowly, sincerely and with a rare twinkle in his absolutely gorgeous eyes nodded. He nodded.

And when she herself started the next song- after Lee Jordan's way-too-enthusiastic "And here she goes- our darling Minnie herself! Who would have thought those emerald robes hid such a gorgeous pair of legs!" - Minerva took the risk and did what she'd thought she'd never do.

"The moment I wake up  
Before my glasses, my makeup  
I say a little prayer for you!"

She looked him straight in the eye, this time- this wasn't Professor Minerva McGonagall anymore. This was Minerva, the desperate lover who'd loved in silence for way too long a time...

"My bun's in my hair, now.  
I'm wondering what robe to wear, now..."

"Emerald green!" she heard Rolanda yell- and for once, no threatening glare was sent her way.

"I say a little prayer for you."

He knew she was religious, despite her wizarding ancestry. He knew it. He damn well knew it!

"Forever, and ever, you'll stay in my heart  
and I will love you.  
Forever, and ever, we never will part  
Oh, how I love you!  
Together, forever, that's how it must be.  
To live without you  
would only mean heartbreak for me..."

She'd never meant something the way she meant those words. Together. Forever. And indeed- she was a brave woman, and yes, she was independent, but if he was to leave her, once, ever, oh then the great Professor McGonagall would fall like no-one had fallen before.

"I walk to my class, dear,  
While teaching I think of us, dear,  
I say a little prayer for you  
At lunch I just take time  
And all through my dinner break-time,  
I say a little prayer for you!

Forever, and ever, you'll stay in my heart  
and I will love you.  
Forever, and ever, we never will part  
Oh, how I love you!  
Together, forever, that's how it must be.  
To live without you  
would only mean heartbreak for me..."

Now, at his questioning glance, it was her turn to nod. She didn't care anymore about what her students thought- or about what went on in the corrupted little mind of Severus Snape. Albus loved her- or did he? She couldn't know for sure, but she loved him.

She loved him like she'd never loved him before.

And when Serena started her second song, she could not but smile at the lyrics- why murder your friends when you can stare into your true love's eyes instead?

"I wonder if one day that, you'll say that, you care  
If you say you love her madly, she'd gladly, be there  
Like a phoenix in its cage!"

And oh damn yes, she would. But it was the next lines that made her chuckle.

"She is just like a cat on the run  
That look like "Oh don't you dare!"  
We thought she did deserve some plain fun,  
and now she's up in the air  
Are you leading her on?  
Tomorrow will you be gone?"

Albus was laughing too, she saw- and he shook his head. But what, she wondered, did that mean? Was it just plain amusement, or was he answering Sera"s question?

"I wonder if one day that, you'll say that, you care  
If you say you love her madly, she'll gladly, be there...  
Like a phoenix in its cage!"

She was his phoenix in its cage- or at least, that she wanted to be. Yet still, though she didn't feel as insecure as she had felt anymore... time would tell.


	15. Min!

"Well isn't she amazing, our very own star-gazing Serena! By the way, Professor, purple really does flatter you, you know- should wear it more often!" Minerva chuckled despite herself as Sera coloured bright scarlet- a colour which, needless to say, didn't exactly flatter her.  
"But anyway, on with the show, now. Our darling Flying Instructor's turn- yes, Lovely Ladies and Gorgeous Gentlemen, here she is, ravishing Rolanda Hooch with… "Dream Weaver"!" Well, if he's trying to make Ro blush, Minerva thought with a smile, then he'll get a run for his money! She had calmed down a bit as she'd remembered the title of the song Ro would sing. "Dream Weaver"- well, it wasn't as if Rolanda could do very much with those lyrics, now could she? As soon as the silver-haired witch opened her mouth, Minerva knew she was terribly mistaken…

"She has just closed her eyes again  
Climbed aboard the Hogwarts Express train.  
Albus, take away her worries of today  
And leave tomorrow behind."  
  
Oh damn- Rolanda was messing up one of her favourite songs. Another one of her favourite songs, Minerva thought sarcastically. And as if her previous, embarrassing attempts to help Minerva "hook the Headmaster", as she so nicely put it, hadn't been enough- it looked as if she d started to even use their damn names now…  
  
"Hogwarts Express, I believe you can guide them through the night  
And, Albus, I believe you can reach the morning light!"  
  
I am so sorry, Albus, Minerva prayed, hoping that he'd hear her somehow. She was so very sorry- he had been dragged into this out of nowhere, the students were now giving him, too, odd looks and what if it was all for nothing? What if he had no feelings whatsoever for his so many years younger Deputy- her? And yet, as she slowly, careful not to be noticed, cast a quick look at him, he seemed to be enjoying the hell out of himself- he was smiling, and she knew him well enough to know that it was a genuine smile.  
  
"Fly her high through the starry sky.  
Use Floo Powder if you need.  
Cross the highways through a Portkey.  
Help her to forget today's greed."  
  
It was actually a quite nice version of the song, Minerva caught herself thinking as she felt a small smile creep on her lips. Albus didn't seem to mind- and that was all what mattered to her at the moment. He did really seem to like it- his and her eyes kept locking in an extremely confusing way. And he smiled. He truly smiled.  
He smiled at her.  
  
"Minerva, I believe you can guide him through the night  
And MORONS, I believe you can reach the morning light!!!'  
  
It was so damn, damn, damn embarrassing, so damn stupid of Ro- and yet it was funny, in a very weird "Rolanda"-kind of way… Albus locked eyes with her again, on that moment, as she was pondering over the truth of Rolanda's last statement- they were morons. In his eyes lay a badly hidden question- and unconsciously, she sent back her undoubted and sincere answer.  
Yes, Albus. Yes I love you. Yes I adore you.  
Yes, Albus.  
I do.  
  
She hardly heard Lee Jordan announcing her last song- it was something about "nice legs", "pretty thing" and "mini skirt", but she was far too "gone" to care. "Eternal Flame" was her last chance to tell Albus what he probably already knew by now. And she'd take her chance- she'd grab her chance with both hands…  
  
"Close your eyes, give me your hand, darlin'"  
  
He was sitting so close. So very, very close to her- and would she dare- would she dare to actually… But even before she could finish her thoughts, her slender, pale fingers were already touching his wrinkled hand.  
  
'Do you feel my heart beating?  
Do you understand?  
Do you feel the same?"  
  
She felt it- she lost control over her own voice- she'd never meant any words the way she meant this question. The question of her life it was- the answer meant life to her.  
Life or death.  
  
"Or am I only dreaming…  
Is this burning, an eternal flame?  
  
I believe it's meant to be, darlin'  
I watch you when you are sleeping…"  
  
That was the truth, and he knew it, and she knew he knew it. He'd almost caught her, once, sneaking out of his rooms in the middle of the night- in her Animagus form, of course. She couldn't imagine how he could ever have truly recognized her, in the dark- but he wasn't stupid. He must have guessed, he just must have.  
  
"You belong to me.  
Do you feel the same?  
Am I only dreaming…  
Or is this burning, an eternal flame?"  
  
"I love you, Albus." she wanted to yell as, just before she loosened her soft grip on his hand and wanted to pull back, he raised the her fingers to his mouth and pressed a kiss on them. The audience went wild- but Minerva hardly noticed.  
She'd taken her decision- and with the last song, she would take his breath away. It was no romantic song, "Fame", nor was it in any way a declaration of love, but it was what she had left.  
And she was determined to make the best out of it.  
"Lovely ladies and gorgeous gentlemen… all good things come to an end and so will this show, but before we say goodbye to this three damn cuties- though I believe one of them isn't free anymore…" "Jordan!" Minerva yelled, half laughingly, half with disdain.  
"… they will sing one more song. Here they are, people- Minnie and her Tabbycats, with… "Fame"!" Minerva knew what she would do. Damn hell, how she knew!  
  
"Darling, look at me,  
And tell me what you see!  
You ain't seen the best of me yet  
Give me a chance,  
I'll make you forget the rest  
  
I got more in me And you can set it free I can catch Dark Lords in my hands You don't know who I am!"  
  
She looked straight into his eyes, now- there were tears on her cheeks as she finally, finally, after those years and years and years realized what that strange twinkle hidden deep in those sapphires of his was. It was love. It was love, and it was love for her.  
  
"Cause I ain't a sin!  
Min!  
  
I'm gonna live forever  
With a broomstick I know how to fly  
High  
  
If only we're coming together,  
I don't think I will ever die!  
Min!  
  
If we ever make it to heaven,  
We'll dance, we will whirl, we will spin!  
Min!  
  
I'm gonna live forever  
Darling, remember my name!

Min!"  
  
It was over, she knew, as a storm of applause like Hogwarts had never known before washed over her and her "tabbycats". It was over, she knew, and for some strange reason, she'd liked it. She'd loved it. She'd adored every single goddamn minute of it.  
She enjoyed the applause, though, and the cheers- but only one thing could make her truly smile- and it did. It was the light- almost delirious feeling of being lifted up, off the stage, by two strong, yet wrinkled hands. She didn't have to look up to realize whose arms it were around her. Albus Dumbledore's eyes twinkled like never before, as, impulsively, Minerva pressed her face against his. They had been friends, good friends, best friends for many years, yet she still was confused as he pulled back after sheer moments, a mischievous grin on his face.  
"You can't hurry love, Professor McGonagall." But as soon as his hands cupped her face, she knew what she had to say.  
"I think we have waited long enough, Headmaster."  
And they kissed.


	16. Epilogue: Yes

Minerva didn't know what swept her off her feet the most- the absolutely bone-melting kiss of the love of her life or the ear-deafening cheers of her students and colleagues. Or yes, she mentally corrected herself as Albus's gentle hands softly stroked her already flustered cheeks.

Or yes, actually she did know.

Merlin, kissing him was paradise, she realized as his arms crept around her waist and pulled her even closer. Her own hands were entwined in that wonderfully soft, white beard of his, and his sapphire blue eyes bore in hers, again and again and again, never to unlock, oh...

But the applause of her friends and pupils was a close second, too- that she had to admit. On the one hand they were cheering for "Minnie and the Tabbycats"- Ro and Sera were already handing out autographs- but on the other hand, oh that she knew, they were also applauding for their Headmaster, for their Deputy Headmistress who had finally, finally found each other. And, if their embrace was anything to go at, they weren't planning on letting go anytime soon.

Yet as all of a sudden, the music re-started and Rolanda's voice was heard echoing through the Hall again, Minerva did allow herself to turn around in her newly-found lover's arms. Her head resting aganst his chest, his chin leaning on her shoulder, she watched her friend's movements with a curious smile. And as Rolanda started to sing, she felt the deep, rumbling chuckle in Albus's chest and found it highly contagious indeed! It was "Fernando", by ABBA, which Rolanda sung.

But...

"Can you hear the cheers, Minerva?  
I remember long ago another starry night like this  
On a Hogwarts stage, Minerva.  
You were sending threatening glares while I was strumming my guitar.  
But I could see the distant glances,  
thoughts of adoration coming from afar!"

She could feel Albus's smile, and she, too, smiled as he whispered

"She is right, you know, my dear. I thought myself a dirty old man for adoring you back then. In fact, I've thought myself a dirty old man for a long time..."

Minerva giggled as he tilted up her chin and pecked her softly on the lips.

"I love dirty old men, Albus. I worship them."

"He was closer then, Minerva.  
Every look and every chuckle seemed to last eternally.  
You were so stupid, Minerva!  
You were young and full of life yet you were not prepared to smile.  
And I'm not ashamed to say  
That storm of hidden smiles and chuckles almost made me cry" 

This thought brought tears to Minerva's emerald eyes. It was true. She had been young, ready for life, active, but still she hadn't been prepared to accept her own happiness. Yet in some way, Albus's cheek against hers comforted her. It was not too late. It never was.  
  
"There was something in the air that night  
The stars were bright, Minerva  
They were shining there for him and you,  
A love for two, Minerva.  
Though I never thought you would refuse  
There's no regret  
But if you had to do the same again  
Would you kiss him then, Minerva?"

Sera and Ro ended their question together, and Minerva thought it impossible to look them straight into the eye. There had been something in the air that night, so long ago. She could have become his lover back then- she could have married him, could have born him children. And no, she was technically not yet too old for that, but it was something... something... so unreal for her. She- a mummy- it almost made her laugh. She'd never even considered the possibility... Yet she smiled again as Albus nuzzled into her neck and muttered

"I do hope so..."

"Now we're old and grey, Minerva."

Old perhaps, Minerva pondered, but not yet grey, Sera, darling.

"And since many years I haven't seen much hope there in your heart.  
Can you hear the cheers, Minerva?  
Do you still recall the faithful night I said to you you had to start. 

I can see it in your eyes  
Too proud you were to see what's obvious for all."

Minerva knew they were right. She'd been too proud to risk everything, to dive head first into the unknown, to love him, just to love him and to not care about the rest of the world. But now her time was come- she had, unlike so many others, gotten her second chance and, she vowed, she'd grab it with both hands.

"'Cause there was something in the air that night  
The stars were bright, Minerva  
They were shining there for him and you,  
A love for two, Minerva.  
Though I never thought you would refuse  
There's no regret  
But if you had to do the same again  
Would you kiss him then, Minerva?  
  
There was something in the air that night  
The stars were bright, Minerva  
They were shining there for him and you,  
A love for two, Minerva.  
Though I never thought you would refuse  
There's no regret  
But if you had to do the same again  
Would you kiss him then, Minerva?"

And formidable Professor Minerva McGonagall leant back into her one, true love's welcoming arms, a smile on her lips and adoration in her eyes. He held her, just held her, and the cheers of the audience faded for their eyes as he, softly, stroked her cheek, their eyes never unlocking.

"Minerva, I love you- I love you more than anything. I've loved you for so long. So very long- my dear... Minerva, do you want to marry me?"

And a brilliant smile enfolded on Minerva's lips, her pale face more beautiful than ever before as she, softly, muttered the word that would bind them together forever after.

"Yes..."

And then, as his lips already covered hers, she allowed her eyes to wander one last time through the Hall, and Minerva softly whispered...

"Yes, if I had to do the same again  
I would, my friends, Sera, Ro..."

**The End**


End file.
